


Júpiter

by PurpleCotton



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23853895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleCotton/pseuds/PurpleCotton
Summary: Mudar de casa sempre foi um processo muito cansativo e demorado.Chanyeol não esperava nada era dar-se tão bem com os moradores, principalmente Baekhyun. Depois de desencontros e encontros, tiveram a certeza que seria mais do que uma simples amizade.{ChanBaek, Menção SuLay, SeSoo}
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Júpiter

**Author's Note:**

> Ainda a explorar o site, mas a gostar imenso!! Por isso trago mais uma.
> 
> Boa leitura!  
> • ChanBaek | Também publicada no SocialSpirit | fic escrita em 2020

**Júpiter**

Mudar de casa sempre foi um processo muito cansativo e demorado. Primeiro passo: arranjar a casa, só este passo demora muito, a não ser que se tenha bastante sorte. Após o primeiro passo segue-se a arrumação dos pertences. Caixas e mais caixas para organizar tudo. E o último passo é pedir ajuda a muitos amigos, com esperança que eles aceitem, e levar tudo para a casa nova. Isso se os amigos aceitarem.

Infelizmente Chanyeol só teve metade da sorte. Arranjar a casa foi bastante fácil, pois o seu primo Jongdae vivia num prédio onde uma velhota tinha morrido e a família da mesma resolveu vender o apartamento. Já quando foi para levar as coisas para o novo apartamento Jongdae sorriu e acenou deixando o primo sozinho. Então depois de setenta e duas horas, pratos partidos e muita reclamação dos vizinhos do prédio de onde ia sair, Chanyeol estava na sua nova casa. 

Seis da tarde e exausto, o seu objetivo era ignorar as caixas todas na sala, tomar um banho e morrer no sofá enquanto via qualquer coisa na televisão. Estava a preparar-se para se sentar no sofá quando a campainha tocou. Suspirou e levantou-se, esperando que fosse algo rápido. 

Ao abrir a porta não conseguiu esconder a sua frustração.

– Claro que a minha noite descansada tinha que ser perturbada por ti… 

– Então primo, que exagero. Está a acontecer um convívio na casa do Kyungsoo e tens de vir! – Quando Jongdae afirmou isto Chanyeol deixou escapar um suspiro amargurado.

– E porque é que eu teria que ir? – Vamos ser honestos, Chanyeol só queria fundir-se com o sofá e esperar que o dia seguinte não existisse para não ter que arrumar tudo.

– É algo que gostamos de fazer, cada vez há um anfitrião diferente que proporciona a festa. Este mês é o Kyungsoo.

– Mas, para além de querer ficar em casa, não conheço ninguém…

– Exato, eu conheço todos e que melhor altura para os apresentar que não hoje??

Chanyeol pensou seriamente em recusar, mas Jongdae tinha razão.

– Está bem, fica aí fora um bocadinho enquanto vou vestir alguma coisa apresentável.

Não esperou que Jongdae respondesse e fechou a porta. 

Arrastou-se até ao quarto e abriu duas caixas até conseguir encontrar as calças de ganga e a sua camisola favorita. Vestiu as duas peças preguiçosamente e, por fim, dirigiu-se até á casa de banho para ajustar os seus cabelos cor de rosa. Tinha bastante sorte de no emprego que tinha não reclamarem com a sua coloração.

Suspirou enquanto olhava diretamente para os seus olhos através do espelho, não tinha dormido grande coisa nos últimos três dias, mas estava bastante feliz com a mudança.

Para felicidade de Jongdae, não demorou mais que quinze minutos a sair de casa. Assim que o viu sair de casa arrastou-o até o terceiro andar. Quando chegaram lá nem foi preciso bater à porta porque esta estava aberta.

– Porque é que a porta está aberta??

– Então… Depois da dona Kim morrer passamos a fazer os convívios de porta aberta. Ela não gostava muito deste acontecimento! - E riu começando a descalçar-se.

– Não me espanta nada, a barulheira devia incomodá-la… – Chanyeol disse enquanto fazia o mesmo que o primo.

– Damos uma folguinha ao porteiro no dia do convívio e volta à hora que começa para estar atento a toda a gente que entra, e ele só deixa entrar se estiver na lista de convidados. Volta a ter folga no dia seguinte e o resto do mês passa-se normalmente. – Afirmou com cara de orgulho pela ideia de génio. – Aqui somos todos amigos, mas trabalhamos muito e gostávamos de estar mais vezes juntos, então, aproveitamos ao máximo. Apesar de às vezes apenas jantarmos juntos e por fim irmos cada um para sua casa. 

– Isso é bom na mesma! Espero que não esteja a incomodar nada…

– Claro que não! Somos um grupo estranho, mas acho que vais gostar assim que eu vos apresentar. MAAAAAALTAAAAAA?

– Na cozinha Dae!!! – Chanyeol ouviu alguém responder lá de dentro. Jongdae entrou e Chanyeol decidiu segui-lo. O apartamento parecia ter exatamente a mesma disposição do seu, mas a decoração não tinha nada a ver, bastante elegante e minimalista. O do Park ainda não tinha nada espalhado, mas já tinha uma ideia de como queria que tudo ficasse organizado.

O prédio era constituído por um rés do chão, onde o porteiro ficava, e mais três andares cada um com dois apartamentos. Então, ao entrarem, Jongdae passou a fazer uma apresentação das pessoas que já se encontravam.

– Portanto este aqui é o nosso querido Kyungsoo e advogado do prédio. – Apontou para uma pessoa baixinha, de cabelos castanhos escuros, que estava a pôr batatas dentro de uma taça. Tinha uma expressão de quem já sabia o que iria acontecer a seguir. Jongdae sorriu e continuou a sua conversa. – A nossa semente do diabo, baixinho maluco e anfitrião da festa. – Kyungsoo ameaçou dar um chuto na perna de Jongdae, mas este fugiu a tempo. Seguiu depois para cumprimentar o Park com uma pequena reverência já que tinha as mãos todas sujas.

– É muito bom conhecer o primo que Jongdae tanto gosta de falar.

Por mais que às vezes discutissem bastante, tinham crescido juntos como dois irmãos e passavam muito tempo na casa um do outro. Ambos eram confidentes e não viviam um sem o outro. Jongdae era daquelas pessoas que mesmo que se quisesse distância era impossível. Riu ligeiramente com o seu pensamento. 

Sem deixar que Chanyeol pudesse responder alguma coisa, o primo já o puxava para o outro lado. 

– Este aqui é o nosso mais velho Minseok, sofre de algo como parece mais novo do que realmente é, muita inveja. – E sussurrou no ouvido do primo que o outro tinha vinte e nove anos enquanto apontava para alguém de costas. Este que ao ouvir o seu nome ser mencionado se virou com um monte de garrafas na mão. Chanyeol, mesmo sem que este pedisse, agarrou em duas garrafas e Minseok agradeceu com um sorriso. – Mora aqui em frente ao Kyungsoo no terceiro esquerdo e trabalha comigo lá na empresa. 

– Olá muito prazer em conhecer-te!!

– A ti também Chanyeol, já te disseram que o teu primo fala muito em ti?

– Espero que só coisas boas – Sorriu simples e pousou as garrafas na mesa ao lado das de Minseok. Este que parecia querer dizer algo, mas foi interrompido por Jongdae.

– Olha lá Seok viste o pirralho??

– Foi às compras. Aparentemente faltava maionese.

Chanyeol veio então a saber que de quem falavam era, nada menos que, o namorado de Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun. Chamavam-no pirralho, pois era o mais novo do grupo, apesar de ter vinte e cinco anos e ser apenas um ano e pouco mais novo que o namorado. Viviam juntos há dois anos, mas estavam juntos há muito mais que isso.

– E a namorada como vai, Seok?

Minseok que sorriu ainda mais começou logo a responder.

– Está bem, não pode vir, hoje, por causa do trabalho.

Sem muitas delongas Jongdae voltou a arrastar o primo para a sala.

– Estes aqui são o outro casalzinho do prédio, Junmyeon e Yixing, ambos dentistas. A nossa mãezinha, o Myeon e o nosso chinês aluado. Casaram o ano passado e é uma treta viverem à minha frente, no segundo andar, porque tu sabes, às vezes são barulhentos. – Quando ouviu isso Chanyeol não pode deixar de rir e todos se juntaram.

Então os quatro entraram numa conversa sobre a vida de casados. Pouco tempo depois os restantes juntaram-se, incluindo Sehun, trazendo copos com bebidas. Houve uma breve apresentação e a conversa continuou com um novo assunto, a mudança de Chanyeol. 

– Por falar em mudança, o Baek?? – Perguntou Yixing.

– Já te tinha dito, amor. Ele foi visitar a família lá a Bucheon. – Junmyeon respondeu, virando-se de seguida para Chanyeol. – É o teu vizinho.

Na manhã seguinte, Chanyeol acordou, com uma ressaca enorme, deitado no chão da casa de banho de Kyungsoo. Infelizmente lembrava-se da noite anterior e da merda que todos tinham feito. Decidiram desafiar-se como se ainda fossem adolescentes, sendo que um dos desafios de Chanyeol foi misturar um pouco de todas as bebidas e beber de seguida. Claro que a início o único problema em que essa experiência resultou foi um sabor horrível na sua boca, porém umas horas depois o seu estômago, irritado com todas as misturas feitas, decidiu que chegava e passou uma hora inteira agarrado à sanita. Já eram seis da manhã quando adormeceu cansado e torto no chão gelado. 

Acordou com Sehun a usar a sanita como se nada fosse. Fingiu dormir até que o mesmo saísse da pequena divisão e só assim se levantou. Ao sair da casa de banho viu Jongdae deitado no sofá com os cinco pares de cuecas ainda na cabeça, algo que tinha, em parte, a ver com um dos desafios. Minseok com o pé enfiado na boca de Kyungsoo, este que tinha os óculos todos tortos, Yixing de pernas abertas, meio sentado a ressonar e Junmyeon no meio das pernas do marido a dormir normalmente. 

Seguiu para a cozinha onde encontrou Sehun a deitar coisas no lixo.

– Se Kyungsoo acordar primeiro vai dar tanto na cabeça de Jongdae… – Sehun disse enquanto olhava para Chanyeol e se desmanchavam a rir, resmungando em seguida da dor de cabeça.

Chanyeol só o conhecera ontem, mas sentiu que seriam bons amigos. Mesmo os outros, sentiu que podia fazer parte daquela família estranha. E achava que gostaria muito que isso acontecesse já que pareciam ser muito boas pessoas. Em silêncio, enquanto pensava no futuro, ajudou Sehun a arrumar a cozinha. 

Quando deram esse processo por concluído, apenas Jongdae tinha acordado e Chanyeol decidiu, nesse momento, que ia para casa. Conhecia o primo e como ele era de ressaca e, com a própria ressaca, não lhe apeteceu aturar o chato que ele era.

Desceu os degraus devagar e assim que chegou a casa decidiu tomar um banho, trocar de roupa e escovar os dentes, pois tinha um hálito horrível. Demorou o seu tempo no banho já que a água morna estava a acalmar a dor de cabeça. Vestiu uma roupa bastante confortável; calças de fato de treino velhas que estavam rasgadas nos joelhos e serviam apenas para usar em casa, e uma sweat amarela, também velha.

Suspirou e pôs mãos à obra, já que as caixas não se arrumavam sozinhas. Já que tinha apenas mais um dia de férias tinha que arrumar o máximo que podia. 

Trabalhava numa livraria antiga, mas bastante grande, e a história de como tinha ido ali parar era engraçada. 

O seu sonho era lançar um livro. Sempre amou ler e ainda mais escrever. 

No processo de encontrar uma livraria, que tivesse um certo livro que precisava para o próximo projeto que fazia, encontrou essa. Apaixonou-se logo e reparou que precisavam de empregados. Nem pensou duas vezes.

Na altura vivia apenas das pequenas histórias que escrevia e que eram publicadas numa revista de escritores amadores, então, achou bastante apropriado para si. O dono da loja era um velhote simpático que gostava de ler essa revista e conhecia o seu trabalho. Nos tempos livres, o dono ainda o deixava ler o que lhe apetecesse.

O seu trabalho consistia em receber os livros em sua casa, catalogá-los, ler as sinopses, para caso um cliente perguntasse por eles, levá-los para a livraria e arrumá-los conforme o autor. Era um trabalho fantástico e pagava bastante bem já que só existiam dois empregados. Com o dinheiro que ganhava da revista, de algumas traduções que fazia para livros de uma editora, somado ao da livraria, não tinha dificuldades. 

Só tinha de respeitar o horário da livraria, e os prazos da editora e da revista eram sempre bastante fáceis de cumprir por isso era bastante feliz com o que fazia. Com Certeza que não tinha arrependimento nenhum de não ter ido para engenharia como o seu pai tanto queria.

Ao abrir uma das caixas encontrou o seu leitor de CDs e a sua cara tornou-se logo mil vezes mais leve. Podia estar com toda a dor de cabeça do mundo, mas não conseguia passar sem uma boa música. Agarrou no rádio e ligou-o à tomada carregando no play. Sabia perfeitamente que CD se encontrava, The Beatles. Era a sua banda favorita de todos os tempos, deste modo não exitou em subir o volume da música sem se importar com os ressacados do terceiro andar e voltou à sua arrumação.

Eram duas da tarde quando decidiu fazer um intervalo, sentia-se a ficar fraco já que não tinha tomado o pequeno almoço. Obviamente não estava tudo arrumado, mas em quatro horas já tinha conseguido arrumar o quarto, a casa de banho, e poucas coisas na cozinha.

Não podia fazer comida, pois ainda não tinha tido tempo de fazer compras, por isso foi até ao quarto vestir umas calças de ganga justas, colocou um gorro cinzento na cabeça, pegou na carteira e saiu de casa.

As visitas a Jongdae já lhe tinham proporcionado idas ao estabelecimento, por isso tinha plena noção da existência de uma loja de conveniência aberta vinte e quatro horas. E, para sua felicidade, apenas a cinco minutos de distância.

Não era muito grande, mas servia perfeitamente para comprar o que precisava para a primeira refeição na sua nova casa. 

Sorriu de orelha a orelha. SUA casa. A verdade é que vivia sozinho desde os 23 quando saíra da faculdade de letras, mas o apartamento era pago pelos pais e apenas tinha que se preocupar com as outras despesas, mas não gostava disso. Amava muito os seus pais, mas queria a sua total independência. Assim, quando Jongdae lhe falou na renda em conta do apartamento vazio, ficou totalmente excitado e entusiasmado. Principalmente por rendimento suficiente para tudo e ainda sobrar para algumas coisas extra - mais livros para adicionar à sua estante que estava a abarrotar.

Passou distraidamente pelos corredores, apreciando as cores dos produtos à escolha, até encontrar o que queria, noodles. Não tinha paciência para algo mais requintado, só queria comer e continuar o trabalho.

Para além dos noodles comprou também alguns produtos básicos e que sabia que não dispensaria.

☘

Passados quase dois meses, não podia estar mais radiante. A sua relação com o resto do pessoal do prédio melhorou bastante, principalmente Sehun e Kyungsoo. De Sehun já esperava tornar-se próximo pela similaridade na personalidade e da quantidade de gostos que tinham em comum. Nunca esperara era dar-se tão bem com Kyungsoo. Era bastante sério e não se metia muito com os outros, mas era um bom ouvinte e gostava de livros. Chanyeol gostava de desabafar com ele sobre as pessoas irritantes que às vezes apareciam na livraria.

A única coisa estranha desses dois meses era que ainda não tinha conhecido o seu vizinho da frente. Inicialmente demorou uma semana para voltar para casa, posteriormente acabaram por se desencontrar sempre que tentavam bater à porta um do outro. O que mais intrigava Chanyeol era que o outro costumava ter sempre música a tocar e existia uma em específico que não saía da sua mente. Queria muito, mas mesmo muito, saber o nome dela, mas acontecia que só a ouvia quando estava para sair para o trabalho e não se queria atrasar, acabando por se esquecer.

Já era a quinta ou sexta tentativa de conhecer o vizinho do mês, quando esse encontro acabou por acontecer. Lá estava Chanyeol a bater à porta, sem esperança de que o outro fosse abrir a porta, quando este realmente abriu a porta, dando sinal que pela primeira vez o tinha encontrado em casa.

Chanyeol congelou por um bocado e só depois do outro falar é que se voltou a concentrar.

– Olá…?

– Ah pois, olá. Eu sou o vizinho da frente, Jongdae deve ter mencionado.

– Então tu és o famoso Chanyeol! Prazer, Byun Baekhyun. 

Digamos que Chanyeol estava espantado com o outro. Era mais baixo e possuía cabelos tingidos de vermelho vivo, que neste momento estavam revirados na sua cabeça e era muito bonito. Uma cara bastante delicada e os olhos castanhos escuros contrastavam com a pele branquinha. Reparou que provavelmente estaria para sair já que tinha vestidas umas calças de ganga negras bem justas, uma T-shirt branca simples e um casaco de couro por cima. Deslumbrado, demorou a apertar a mão estendida do outro.

– Estou prestes a sair, mas tenho tempo para um café, queres entrar?

– Infelizmente tenho que ir trabalhar, mas fica para uma próxima.

– Sim, fica para uma próxima! – Disse sorrindo e piscando o olho direito.

E foi embora a pensar que o encontraria no convívio que se passaria mais tarde.

Mais uma vez se esquecera de perguntar a música que assombrava a sua mente há quase dois meses. Durante a tarde para além de fazer uma nota mental do que queria comprar antes de ir para o convívio, esta vez tendo como anfitrião Jongdae, fez também uma de não se esquecer de perguntar ao Byun o nome da música. Precisava desesperadamente de a ouvir completa ou nunca mais tiraria o refrão da cabeça. 

O trabalho decorreu normalmente, teve de arrumar o conjunto de livros que tinha recebido em sua casa, na semana passada.

De início as encomendas eram entregues na casa do dono da livraria, mas este queria aproveitar o tempo com os netos então aparecia muito pouco na livraria. Como já conhecia Chanyeol há muito tempo dera-lhe esta parte do trabalho há dois anos. Obviamente que no início quando começou o emprego esta parte não lhe tinha sido atribuída. Mas quando o dono a propôs ficou radiante, pois facilitava muito.

Chegou uma hora atrasado ao convívio por ter tido uma cliente especial que se demorou na escolha do livro que queria comprar. Deste modo, quando chegou já estavam todos com bebidas na mão a conversar na cozinha. De início pensou que o Byun não tinha ido e perderia mais uma oportunidade de perguntar o nome da música.

Não se dececionou, pois, o mesmo estava lá para poder dizer-lhe o nome da música.

Depois de observar bem, encontrou-o em cima do frigorífico. Nunca chegou a inquirir o porquê de o mesmo lá estar. Depois de cumprimentar os outros aproximou-se, abrindo o frigorífico e tirando uma cerveja, expondo a derradeira questão.

– Por favor, não aguento mais não saber. – Baekhyun, já um pouco tocado, olhou para o outro com cara de parvo. – Qual é a música que toca sempre a seguir a Twist And Shout dos Beatles??

Depois de pensar um tempo Baekhyun apercebeu-se do que Chanyeol falava.

– Depende muito do CD que estou a ouvir, gosto de fazer mix das músicas que eu mais gosto. Este mês ouvi três deles, por isso, lamento informar-te que, assim de repente, não sei. – Ao ver a cara dececionada de Chanyeol desceu do frigorífico, pela bancada mesmo, e sussurrou ao ouvido de Chanyeol. – Talvez um dia eu te convide lá para casa e te diga, Júpiter.

E sem mais nem menos afastou-se cambaleando. Chanyeol teve a confirmação que ele estava mais bêbado do que parecia. Fez uma nota mental de, quando tivesse coragem, perguntar o porquê de o menor lhe ter chamado Júpiter.

A verdade é que a partir desse dia Chanyeol interessou-se bastante por Baekhyun. Para além de se sentir fisicamente atraído, sentia-se também intelectualmente. Tinham conversado os dois sobre assuntos idiotas, afinal estavam bêbados, mas algo na maneira como expressava os seus ideais, bem como, apesar de bêbado, sabia ouvir e aceitar a sua opinião fez com que esse interesse surgisse. 

Por algum motivo que desconheciam começaram a esbarrar-se quase todos os dias o que era bom para conversas triviais sobre o dia e o trabalho. Descobriu, num desses encontros, que Baekhyun era professor de música numa universidade. 

Assim de fininho se passaram dois meses. 

☘

Estava em casa de Sehun e Kyungsoo, fazendo companhia ao mais novo enquanto ele cortava cenouras. Depois de uma conversa agradável sobre livros com Kyungsoo, que entretanto tinha chegado a casa e se juntado aos outros dois na cozinha, decidiu voltar para casa e deixar os outros jantarem sozinhos. Estava quase a entrar em casa quando ouviu uma voz atrás de si.

– Olá Chanyeol, como foi o trabalho?

Não precisou de olhar para trás para perceber que era Baekhyun. Este tinha os braços esticados com duas pizzas em cima, ao mesmo tempo que agarrava num saco de plástico em cada mão. Ainda tinha, entre o pescoço e as caixas, uma garrafa de coca-cola, que baloiçava de um lado para o outro. 

– Correu bem e o teu? – Com pena que as caixas de pizza fossem cair ao chão e que se desperdiçassem, fechou a porta e foi em direção a Baekhyun e tirou a garrafa e as pizzas das suas mãos. – Eu ajudo. 

– Foi cansativo, hoje eles estavam muito distraídos, estavam todos a pensar numa sessão de filmes que vai existir hoje à noite. Não paravam de discutir uns com os outros sobre qual filme iriam ver. Aparentemente é surpresa…– Respondeu enquanto abria a porta.

– Na minha altura não faziam isso! Mas acho que eu teria a mesma reação. 

Colocou as caixas de pizza no balcão da cozinha.

– Bem vou andando, ainda tenho que ir cozinhar.

Já de costas e pronto para ir para casa, foi parado por uma mão no seu braço.

– Hey, porque não ficas para jantar? A minha irmã deixou-me plantado porque teve mais um caso lá no hospital e diz que já não vem.

– Mas não posso aceitar.

– Por favor, tenho uma pizza a mais que vai para o frigorífico se não ficares para jantar. Gostava muito de ter a tua companhia. 

Chanyeol pensou por um momento. Tinha a certeza que se fosse para casa ia comer torradas enquanto via qualquer coisa na televisão e o pensamento de passar tempo de qualidade com Baekhyun deixou-o feliz. Acabou por aceitar.

Arrumaram tudo na mesa da sala e sentaram-se no chão agarrando cada um numa fatia de pizza. De início começaram por comer silenciosamente, até que Baekhyun interrompeu.

– Espero não me estar a intrometer muito, posso fazer-te uma questão?

– Claro.

– Desde que chegaste que reparei que todas as semanas recebes livros. Vejo sempre os sacos à tua porta. Porquê?

–Ah, isso. Tem a ver com um dos meus trabalhos. Trabalho numa livraria, e faz parte do meu trabalho ler os livros novos que recebemos e depois levá-los para a livraria. Tenho que saber o conteúdo deles para caso me perguntei algo sobre ele. É mais fácil para responder a perguntas e eu adoro ler!

– Também eu! Tens algum que me aconselhes? Ultimamente não tenho lido muita coisa e queria ver se voltava a ler.

Chanyeol pensou por um bocado e teve uma ideia que lhe pareceu brilhante.

– Não sei se vais aceitar a ideia que acabei de ter. – Começou a contar. – Eu continuo a querer saber acerca da música que não me sai da cabeça e tu queres uma recomendação. Para além de que gostava de passar mais tempo contigo e compensar a pizza. Quel tal, cada um comprar um livro e gravar um CD com as nossas músicas favoritas e trocarmos, por fim quando acabássemos de ler e ouvir podíamos juntar-nos na minha casa enquanto comemos sushi e discutimos as nossas opiniões.

– Com que então, Chanyeol, gostavas de passar mais tempo comigo? – Pergunta Baekhyun com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Quando Sehun lhe disse que Baekhyun era bastante extrovertido e não tinha papas na língua não quis acreditar, mas estava a ver em carne e osso, e não estava bêbado.

– Foi só essa informação que retiraste da frase toda?

– Claro que não, mas também gostava de passar mais tempo contigo, as tuas conversas são bastante interessantes. Acho que posso aceitar essa tua proposta.

Então olharam um para o outros com olhares intensos e sorriram. Até que Chanyeol achou que já estava a olhar por demasiado tempo, desviou o olhar para a pizza retirando outro pedaço e distribuiu um olhar pela sala. Por ela estavam espalhados quadros do sistema solar e do espaço. Quando o convívio tinha acontecido não havia nada nas paredes da sala, provavelmente para não se estragarem.

– Gosto da decoração da sala. – Disse sincero, voltando a olhar para Baekhyun, este que quando ouviu isso apressou-se a engolir o pedaço de comida, tinha os olhos muito brilhantes e Chanyeol apercebeu-se que era um tópico que o mais baixo gostava.

– Sou apaixonado pela lua desde pequeno, não tens noção. Essa paixão levou a uma paixão pelo resto dos planetas e pelo universo.

– Para te ser honesto, a vastidão do universo dá-me medo.

– Para mim é uma das coisas que mais me fascina. Por causa disso, durante a universidade, pesquisei tanto sobre o assunto que ia chumbando a três cadeiras. – Ao dizer isso Baekhyun sorriu bastante. – Mas lá está eu não te sei dizer qual é a minha atração pela lua, mas a minha mãe contou-me que a tenho desde que era criança.

Chanyeol viu-o subir a manga do braço direito. Ia inquirir o porquê, mas calou-se assim que viu uma tatuagem de uma lua cheia, bastante detalhada. Agarrou delicadamente no braço do outro e passou o polegar sobre a sua pele tatuada.

– Muito bonita e delicada. Acho que combina contigo.

– Isso é porque ainda não viste as outras.

☘

Adorava sábados, podia agarrar num livro que gostasse e ir para algum café. Estava pronto para realizar a sua rotina de fim de semana quando viu Baekhyun prestes a bater à sua porta. Ficaram uns segundos a olhar um para o outro e por fim o menor sorriu.

– Ia, agora, entregar-te isto. – Byun estendeu a mão com um saco de papel.

Chanyeol já tinha deixado à sua porta um saco com um CD gravado e um livro. 

– Obrigado, ia agora sair para ler um livro, se calhar levo é este.

Baekhyun já se começava a afastar para entrar em casa quando Chanyeol voltou a falar.

– Estás ocupado??

– Não.

–Eu gosto de ir para um café ler, aos sábados, queres acompanhar-me?

Baekhyun ponderou um bocado antes de dar um aceno positivo e comentar que ia só buscar as coisas. 

Assim que o outro saiu de casa, Chanyeol parou de respirar por uns segundos. Estava bastante bonito. Tinha trocado as calças de fato de treino por umas de ganga claras e vestido uma camisa leve de cor salmão, com os três primeiros botões desapertados. Para completar tinha uns óculos de sol a prenderem o cabelo. Na mão trazia o livro dado por Chanyeol, as chaves de casa e a carteira.

– Conheço um café bastante bom, aqui ao pé. – Disse enquanto fechava a porta de casa.

Com Baekhyun a dar indicações chegaram num instante. O café era bastante confortável, com bancos acolchoados e cores claras na parede. Chanyeol pediu um café e Baekhyun um chocolate quente. Enquanto não chegava o pedido falaram de coisas triviais. Quando estes chegaram decidiram começar a ler. A tarde passou-se assim, faziam comentários um com o outro, nada muito profundo já que já estava combinado que teriam um jantar para esse assunto. A meio da tarde quando as suas bebidas já tinham sido acabadas há muito tempo, Baekhyun pediu uma fatia de bolo que insistiu em dividir com Chanyeol. No fim da tarde, quando perceberam que o sol já se estava a pôr decidiram ir para casa.

Iam separar os caminhos quando Chanyeol parou no lugar.

– Tenho uma garrafa de vinho que o meu pai me ofereceu, e não tenho companhia para a beber. Queres juntar-te a mim?

– Ui, achei que o nosso primeiro encontro ia ser quando acabassemos de ler os livros. – Olhava para Chanyeol com um sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

– Somos ambos adultos, não temos tempo para os rodeios que tínhamos quando éramos adolescentes. Estou atraído por ti e gostava de te conhecer melhor. Assim o primeiro encontro oficial até corre melhor. – Disse enquanto abria a porta e fazia um gesto para o outro entrar.

– Bem, parece-me que não tem como eu recusar essa proposta, porque lamento informar-te que também estou atraído por ti. – O sorriso não desapareceu da cara do menor, mas na de Chanyeol surgiu um de orelha a orelha.

Ao passar por si, Baekhyun deixou o braço passar levemente sobre o seu.

Sem saber o que fazer deixou-se estar perto da porta enquanto Chanyeol a fechava e logo de seguida se aproximava indicando que podia segui-lo até à cozinha. 

– Pensei que podíamos cozinhar enquanto bebíamos o vinho. 

– Oh, mas assim não vai sobrar para acompanhar o jantar!! – Baekhyun respondeu, começando a lavar as mãos enquanto Chanyeol tirava dois copos de vinho do armário. 

– Baekhyun, estarás tu a subestimar o meu pai? O meu querido pai gosta de me mandar garrafas em momentos aleatórios, que permanecem aqui fechadas. Acho que não teremos problema nenhum no que toca a falta de vinho. 

Sem dizer nada, Baekhyun aproximou-se e agarrou nos copos, deixando que Chanyeol abrisse a garrafa. Em pouco tempo já tinham os copos cheios e começavam cortar os vegetais. 

A conversa iniciou com o vinho. Nas palavras de Baekhyun “ Cor ruby, com taninos presentes com final de boca prolongado cujo o sabor nos transporta para os bosques franceses”. Para Chanyeol aquilo era simplesmente um vinho tinto, para Baekhyun aparentemente não. E era a coisa mais sexy que Chanyeol tinha ouvido na sua vida. Pela primeira vez sentira vontade de beijar os lábios carnudos do mais baixo, que se encontravam mais rosados do que o normal. Baekhyun que se debruçou para por os vegetais na frigideira, roçou-se todo no maior. Para piorar, ou melhorar, dependendo do ponto de vista, olhou profundamente para Chanyeol. Assim que esse momento passou, Baekhyun voltou ao que estava a fazer, como se nada fosse. Chanyeol suspirou para se controlar e agarrou na garrafa derramando o conteúdo no seu copo vazio.

Depois de um tempo, e já depois de alguns copos de vinho copos de vinho e o jantar servido, conversavam sobre Star Wars. Eram ambos fãs, mas admitiam que já alguns anos que não viam. Baekhyun propôs fazerem uma maratona depois da discussão dos livros. 

O jantar seguiu-se. Estavam sentados no chão da sala com os pratos e a garrafa de vinho presentes em cima da mesa. Decidiram fazer um brinde. 

A tudo, ao nada.

Estavam para lá de tocados. Vinho sem nada no estômago era algo perigoso, estás bem e de um momento para o outro, está-se a ver turvo e está tudo quente à nossa volta. Para piorar a situação de Chanyeol, o menor passava o seu pé revestido pela meia, na sua perna, enquanto bebia com os olhos presos em si. 

– Baekhyun, ir por esse caminho é perigoso.

– E quem disse que eu queria que não fosse, Júpiter? 

– Porquê Júpiter? 

– Achei que fosse óbvio. É o maior planeta do sistema solar. E o meu favorito. 

Quando Baekhyun acabou a sua frase, arrastada pelo álcool, pousou o copo na mesa.

Em menos de nada os lábios já estavam colados. De lento o beijo não tinha nada. A verdade é que, com o álcool no sistema, nenhum dos dois quis segurar a tensão que existia. Chanyeol começou a desabotoar a camisa do outro, ainda entre o beijo. A sua surpresa de ver uma serpente tatuada no ombro de Baekhyun foi tanta que por momentos se deixou admirá-la, enquanto o menor ria descarado.

No dia seguinte, quando acordaram embrulhados nos lençóis de Chanyeol, sorriram. Não precisavam do primeiro encontro para saberem que aquilo duraria mais do que eles poderiam sequer desejar. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/PurpleCotton5?s=08


End file.
